warrenzevonfandomcom-20200215-history
Just an Excitable Board
Just an Excitable Board is the official internet forum for Warren Zevon. It is hosted by FreeForums.org and is linked to on the official Warren Zevon website. It also contains a section for talking about the career of Jordan Zevon. Its tag line is "Better Than Porn", which is accompanied by an assumed joke registered copyright symbol. The quotation is attributed to Jordan, who apparently found the forum members hysterical. The site's logo features a black and white picture of a guitar, one of many instruments Zevon could play; black and white photography was also a common theme in Zevon's photos. The image was originally from the Warren Zevon website, as well as a flaming letters logo which was scrapped due to Warren's own distaste for it. The title is from the Zevon song line "Oh, he's just an Excitable Boy". September 18, 2011: Total posts 10955, Total topics 1475, Total members 574 (users may update statistic at any time). The Music Room For Those Who Love And Cherish The Partridge Family And Bobby Sherman Discussion on the musical talent of Warren Zevon and others. Encyclopedia Zevonica Factual tid-bits about the dirty life and times of Warren Zevon, maintained by Lucy. Lyrics, Tabs And Chords and Meatball Sandwiches A place to post guides to Warren Zevon song lyrics, notes, and chords. The Reading Room but the light switch is broken and I'm out of beer so I'm out of here. or Hear. Horton Hears a Whom. A place for Zevon fans to discuss their literary interests. The Screening Room A place for Zevon fans to discus their cinematic interests. Zevonathonapalooza Discussions about the forum member's annual small-scale Zevon convention, Zevonathonapaloozastockfestfair. The event is usually a small informal gathering, always featuring Zevon-themed games since the second event. The first was Zevonopoly, a remix of Monopoly, and was followed later by ClueZ. ZINGO is one of the most creative, featuring song title acronyms instead of numbers and columns. Pict-Zevon-ionary is the latest game, and features "drawing" song titles on giant post it notes. Sometimes there are prizes, such as a monkey key cover. The event and one such game was mentioned on Crystal Zevon's blog on June 22, 2007, only as "Zevonathon". The Community Room "Hello/Goodbye aka The Community Room" is a place for general community chit chat and coordenation. She Only Sleeps On Planes A place for Zevon fans to discus their travels. The title comes from the song off Mr. Bad Example called "Suzie Lightning". Trading and Weeding A place to trade Zevon merchandises. The Basement An apparently joke section, that just tells the reader to not go down there since it is spooky. All that is posted is an image of a lathe. This is a reference to the song "Model Citizen" from the album Mr. Bad Example, "Down in the basement I've got a Craftsman Lathe/I show it to the children when they misbehave." The section dates back to the original board, where a section called the War Room contained political discussions. These had tended to get so heated that the moderators would redirect troublemakers to The Basement as a warning, a trick which sometimes worked. Due to the ill effect, it was removed and now controversial topics are kept to a minimum - and The Basement remains. See Also *Warren Zevon Wiki Forum *Warren Zevon Wiki Community Portal External Links *Google Images from the forum Category:Zevon Fandom